


Peacock

by karakael



Category: GaoGaiGar
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6305560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karakael/pseuds/karakael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 3G crew host their first formal event after escaping the Trinary Solar System, and Mikoto acts as the good host.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peacock

The first formal event held on the new starship _Silverion_ was its official launching ceremony. 

It had taken two weeks to cobble together the remains of _Hirumi, Tsukuyomi, and Takehaya_ into something approximating a base of operations. It had taken another three months after 3G had escaped the remains of the trinary system to create something that could withstand an attack.

But now, a year and countless sleepless nights later, the _Silverion_ was something to be proud of. She was nothing like the orbital base; smaller, sleeker, relying heavily on the remains of the _Hirumi_ for the cramped crew quarters. But for this one event they had turned the main mess into a stunning room reminiscent of the opulence of their old base. Greenery was pulled from Kazuo’s hydroponics bays, and Taiga had authorized a day without rationing, resulting in a spread that had even Mikoto drooling.

For the first time in over a year, the 3G crew could relax, if just for a bit. There were no catastrophes on the horizon, no asteroids or over heating nuclear reactors, and for once the little solar system they had fetched up in wasn’t trying to kill them.

All of their work had paid off, and it was time to celebrate. Dusty dress blues were pulled out of singed suitcases. Dresses that no one had ever though they were going to wear again were pulled out of closets. Maybe they were a little loose. Maybe there were faces missing, families on the other side of the galaxy and friends left behind in a collapsing universe. But for one night, they could forget about all of that.

“Is your partner coming?” Mikoto asked, her eyes never leaving Guy as he moved around the crowd, talking and smiling, encouraging everyone with his mere presence. 

Renais, lounging in a chair shoved halfway behind a potted plant and single-mindedly working her way through a fudge-covered bowl of ice cream, shrugged. “I gave him the invitation. I doubt his honor would let him skip.”

Mikoto shot a penetrating look at her young friend, but was interrupted by Swan before she could ask further.

“Mikoto, dear, there you are! You simply must come see - “ And then the American paused, her face falling. “Renais? Oh dear. You should have come to me if you didn’t have a dress. I would have fixed up something…”

The spoon paused halfway to the bowl. Its owner was wearing drab brown, the form-fitting under-suit to her coat. It was immensely practical, a tad more fashionable than her normal bulky coat, but nothing close to the colorful display the other women were wearing. 

“No wonder you’re hiding back here!” Swan continued, and Mikoto groaned internally. “Really, let me see what I can do. I’m sure I can - “

“Its fine.” The spoon resumed its journey. “It fits.” 

“It may fit but it looks - “ But here Mikoto finally interrupted, drawing Swan’s attention to the outer decks, where her work had been used to give the Mechs just as spectacular a party, but one under the open stars. When the American was thoroughly distracted, Mikoto took the opportunity to glance back at Renais, still stoically consuming her treat, unreadable as always in the face of an apparent insult. 

“Oh My God. Look at that.” Mikoto looked up, her eyes following the line off the bemused Swan’s, and caught sight of J just as he ducked under the door into the main mess.

He was…dazzling. Iridescent, shifting green from head-to-toe, long breast-coat and studded shoes clacking on the metal floors, his plumage tied up and studded with blue pebbles matching those on the tails of his coat. Silence followed him in little eddies as he moved through the room, hooded eyes searching for something.

Swan primped as he caught sight of their group and wandered over. It was undeniable that, while on anyone else the costume would be idiotic, on J it looked fitting. Alien, true, but fitting. He certainly looked like no one else in the room, standing a good head taller than even Guy, and now he outshone even the most fabulously dressed.

“Like a Peacock…” Mikoto murmured, glancing back at their drab companion.

Who stood, eyes locked on the approach of her partner, desert forgotten and unreadable expression on her face. 

Swan swooped in, intercepting J’s path, tittering about his costume, but he politely ignored her and bowed low.

Swan’s eyes followed the direction of the bow. “Renais? But she’s -”

“I will only accept the best as my partner.”

And the girl took his hand, a grin finally breaking across her features, and tugged the soldier away towards the dance floor, leaving a stunned Mikoto and a sputtering Swan behind.

“How could he be so - so rude?” The American complained.

Mikoto shook her head, bemused, and then realization struck. “Swan. Look at them.”

“All I see is a prancing peacock and a drab little - “ Swan stopped, realization hitting her as well.

On the dance floor J caught his partner, smile on his face, and spun her. His coat flared, a hundred shades of green, and in the same instant Renais’s dress swirled out, a matching brown, balancing his display perfectly. Pleats and coat-tails fanned and settled as their owners spun and danced to the waltz, eyes never leaving each other’s face, grins infectious and joyous, caught in their own world. 

“Feathers.” Swan whispered. “She wore feathers for him.”


End file.
